


redemption（毕业）

by bunnyZan



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyZan/pseuds/bunnyZan
Summary: 我最喜欢三月的风，四月的雨，不落的太阳和最好的你。三月的风，四月的雨，五月的阳光，六月的分离。我们的友情在毕业季毕业，却是和心里的爱再也说不了再见。





	redemption（毕业）

应该是个甜文， ooc 预警，前期略微心梗

（留学人员没有读过高三，瞎扯，见谅）

第一次写车，没经验，技术差，三章合并发送

———————————————————

刚开始看会觉得有点老套，请一定坚持，毕业这篇故事真的不一样：）

时间线：高三上冬季11月

“快接啊！喔！”教室里又是一声惊呼，肖战对此已经见怪不怪了，他仍是埋着头看着桌上的数学题。虽是冲刺题，但对于肖战这种优等生来说是小菜一碟；他这会儿的苦思冥想是因为他的心思都在那阵惊呼的主人公身上。

王一博斜靠在课桌边缘上，手上拿着一盒草莓曲奇正递给面前的女生，人群都羡慕的围着那女孩，王一博嘴角微微挂着一丝玩味的笑，一言不发，余光却不自觉的瞟向另一方不远处的肖战，好像自己不是这场事件的主人公一般。女孩娇滴滴的接了曲奇，脸红得和包装盒上的草莓有得一比。众人又是一阵起哄，随后便散去…

“师傅师傅！我表现得怎么样？”王一博冲到肖战桌旁，一手撑着桌，俯下身来问他。“还行吧，还差点火候…”肖战仍是盯着桌上的卷子，只是王一博俯下身时带来的一股暖气让他心口紧了一下又立刻被抚平。

“每次都这么说，你快教教我，能用的招儿都用了，怎么还是追不到…”王一博拉出肖战旁边的凳子，坐下说到。“是你自己太笨，我教的人里你是第一个这么久了还学不会的。”肖战放下笔，一脸无可奈何。“明明是师傅教得不好…”王一博小声嘟囔了一句，就看见肖战冷冰冰的眼神，像是要吃了自己，随后便是一声“王一博，找打！”王一博半求半哄着，消了肖战的“气”，嬉皮笑脸地磨着他教自己新招数，一口一个战哥喊得比谁都勤，脸上的小奶膘又跑了出来，两人像是有说不完的笑话，每一句话都咧着嘴笑，大概只因为和战哥这样有趣的人说话才会这么开心吧，王一博心想。

上午好不容易有的大课间被王一博磨去了大半，肖战只好往抽箱里收了剩下的数学卷，打算闭目养神片刻，熬完上午剩下的课，中午免不了要牺牲掉休息时间把课间的作业补回来。想到这里，肖战忍不住捏了捏眉心，年纪不大，写题时却总爱皱着眉头，久而久之活像个小老头，就连王一博也时常打趣说，要不是他这副天生好相貌撑着，他早就可以和公园里的大爷们齐名了。一想到这个小朋友，肖战不免的泛起一丝笑，眉心舒展。

想起第一次和这位“小朋友”有交集已经是高二上的期末，这学期社团报名自己破天荒报了一个DIY班，想着拿一个学期不听数理化换换思维，放松放松，却不想和这个冲着有乐高可以拼而来的王一博有了交集。说来奇怪，王一博这个活宝高一竟是出奇的低调，以至于至今肖战想起来一度觉得高一没有王一博这个人，唯一的一点印象就是入学第一次排队吃午饭，王一博排在自己前面几个的位置，队伍歪歪扭扭的，有时候他和王一博几乎是相邻而站，那时候肖战便觉得王一博生得很好看，听别人说他有洛阳白牡丹的盛名，觉得的确是名副其实，随之也就一笑了然了。直到那次社团活动，王一博主动坐在他旁边，当了同桌，接着便问他：“我想追我们班的一个女孩，你能不能当我师傅，教教我。”自己也没怎么多想，一直以来别人都说他体贴懂事，总是能顾全所有人，和谁关系都还不错；便鬼使神差地爽快答应，现在想来是踩了圈套，摊上王一博这么个活宝徒弟，而他的这位好徒弟对他这个师傅的尊敬仅限于有求之时，平日里战哥，肖战什么的没少喊。肖战无奈的摇了摇头，嘴角仍挂着笑。

中午，肖战强撑着精神去食堂吃了少许饭菜，学校食堂是出了名的不好吃，小卖部基本就是这么被养活的。聚在小卖部门口的人天天都是这么多，等到人散了，也就基本没什么好东西了，加之高三期末了，精力有限，累了一上午，肖战更是不想挤在那乌泱泱的人堆里，也只有王一博这种精力充沛的活力少年能雷打不动的每天去小卖部挤着买东西。主要是为了买个那姑娘，肖战时不时也能沾着点光。

“乖徒儿还不快孝敬孝敬你师傅！”肖战想了想，还是打算去王一博哪儿讨点吃的。“战哥先选，战哥先选。”王一博笑嘻嘻的把吃的一一递过来，堆在肖战桌上，肖战看着不禁感慨：能让王一博宠着的人可真是好，起码不缺吃的。

大概也就是从这时候起，王一博开始每天都变着花样理由的多带一份零食，肖战也开始习惯了打着师傅的旗号找王一博讨吃的。

“战哥战哥，今天中午办公室吃火锅，他们点了我的一份，你要不要一起，我带回来，咱们一起吃！”王一博的小姑是主任，他能和肖战进同一个重点班也是托了这层关系。

“就咱们俩，没别人，够吃。”似乎是肖战没回声，王一博又加了一句。就我们，没别人几个字让肖战心里又是一颤，结结巴巴答应到：“好啊…”，王一博便蹦跳着冲出教室拿吃的，独留他一人在空荡荡的教室里，许久才回过神来…

—————————————————————

肖战也不记得那天中午饭是怎么吃完的了，气氛似乎有些微妙。几个提前从食堂回来的同学，看着他俩的聚餐，也不多说，只是打趣：“怎么好东西不和兄弟分享？”肖战不敢看王一博的表情，低头自顾自的吃菜，心底慌得像被捉奸…反倒是王一博，语气平静，说说笑笑，反倒是自己像做贼心虚。

那天下午很暖和，冬季的暖阳难得一扫阴沉的天空，照得人心里也暖洋洋的。这周的座位算是天公作美，肖战恰巧换到了王一博的斜后桌。他觉得这比坐在王一博旁边更好，不会尴尬的对视，却能看到这个小朋友的侧颜，这样已然满足。

这天下午，午休铃刚打，教室里的人醒了大半，下午的太阳偏心的把阳关都洒进了这间教室，洒上窗边人的侧面，像在耳边轻唤；午睡的人被暖黄的光叫醒，轻柔至极，又像是爱人的吻。

不少人纷纷出去洗脸清醒清醒，肖战抓住这个空档。教室里没剩几人，班主任刚抬脚出去，他便戳了戳前面的王一博。他憋了一中午的话。王一博被他小姑拖关系调到了教室中央，作为固定位置，不会跟随其他人变换座位。像这种每周都有新同桌的好事，王一博自然是乐此不疲。“狗崽崽，这个题怎么写？”肖战当然知道自己不会的题王一博自然也不会，却是鬼使神差忍不住开口问，问完之后只好做出一副“死马当活马医”的表情来“善后”。

前面的少年，穿着白色体恤，半转过身，手肘撑在椅子背上，轻轻向后翘起凳子，向肖战靠近一点，又一点。阳光照得他微微垂下面庞，一双褐色的眸子被照得通透晶莹。肖战看着这双眼睛出神，一下忘了收回自己灼热的目光，他贪恋这一刻眼前这个少年的脸，恨不得看尽每一寸，心神迷失在那双浅褐色的双眸里，陷得很深，永远也不想拔出来。王一博似乎感受到了这不寻常的目光，眼眸稍稍低垂，眨了眨眼，光线把睫毛的影子投射在温润如玉的脸上，遮蔽的阴影让眼波更显深邃。肖战心口一紧，赶忙收回自己如狼似虎的眼神，死死盯着手上的卷子，“这题，我也不会，你教我。”

后面王一博说了什么肖战也没听进去，不过也知道这小朋友不过是好面子在他战哥面前秀一把，胡说罢了，直到最后王一博问他听懂了吗，他只一个劲的点头，根本不敢抬头看他的眼睛，听到王一博轻笑一下，不知道是打趣还是自己真的表现出了什么，肖战心里更是慌张，收了卷子便往外走。

“怎么才过了10分钟啊…”明明像是陷了一个世纪，肖战靠在走廊的栏杆上心想。

这天下午，两人再没说话，周围的人似乎也心照不宣，没有找话题来引，他们之间的话，似乎全部揉碎进了那次眼神的交融中，直达对方心底。

—————————————————————

高三上学期期末了，学校里总是弥漫着一种欲盖弥彰的紧张气息。能在这个时候还嬉皮笑脸没心没肺的玩闹的也大概只有王一博了。

还有一周期末考试，班主任不知道怎么求来了参观本地大学的机会，在只有一天的元旦假期，张罗着班上的人，租了一辆大巴车去参观校园。

虽是冬日，前一日好不容易回了一趟家，大家也都还是换下了校服，穿着便装，颇有大人的成熟模样，老班看了也忍不住欣慰笑了笑。肖战没心思花精力拾掇 这些，或者，按王一博的意思说，他这张脸怎么穿都是道风景线。肖战每次听了都很想说：王一博，你知不知道自己平时不打扮也很好看，你的脸也是倒风景线，我喜欢的风景线 ……… 不过这样放肆的话终究还是被他一次次压在心里面，化为一个暖心的笑，回送给王一博。

元旦当天，不算很冷，肖战选了见黑色毛呢大衣和白色高领厚毛衣就早早出了门，站在一派清楚活力的同学中间，颇有点老气沉闷的感觉，不过也正如王一博所说，他这张脸，怎么样都好看。如果说肖战的打扮是乖巧成熟的邻家男孩，那这同一身衣服在王一博身上就是妥妥的高冷酷炫少年。

好巧不巧，王一博的衣服也是这样一身。

不过相比之下，他少了肖战的贝雷帽和金丝边框眼镜，耳坠和金属朋克风的长项链取而代之，便让他整个人充满着一股生人勿近的疏离感。

可肖战不这么想，他的第一个念头竟然是：我们的衣服好像情侣装啊！不知道王一博是否也是同样的感受，冲着他意味深长的笑了下，便转头和周围的朋友聊了起来，大抵是滑板跳舞什么的，肖战心思乱得一塌糊涂，听了一两句便重新戴上耳机让自己冷静。

“还不上车？”良久，肖战背后被人一拍，吓了一哆嗦。转头看是王一博，周围人几乎都上了车，个别几个在车门前催着里边的人赶紧落座。肖战这才取下耳机跟着王一博走到车门边。因为上车晚，基本没什么好位置，前三排的观光最佳双人座早已没了位置，最后的连排座位也被吆喝着要打牌的男生们占了领地，班主任坐在副驾驶，留给他们两个的只有车厢靠后的双人座。

肖战心里便是一声：该死，和王一博坐在一起就像暴雨中等待自己的爱人 —— 快乐又煎熬。他主动选了靠窗的位置，戴着耳机扭头看窗外的风景是他最后的挣扎和拙劣的伪装 ……

“你怎么了，不舒服吗”王一博盯着一路上只顾着看风景的肖战，有些担忧的问。“嗯”肖战轻轻哼了一声便不再出声，王一博生怕再说下去会惹他不舒服，赶紧闭了嘴，一路上安安静静的像只温顺的猫。肖战也不置可否，他只觉得王一博再盯着他问下去，他大概就要窒息了，索性默认了，安安稳稳盯着窗户，偶尔通过反光瞥见王一博精致的侧脸。

“你们怎么不下车？”巴士到了大学校门口，一泄气停了下来，还没停稳后排的人便迫不及待的站起来往前冲。“他不舒服，我陪他坐一会。”那人哦了一声便又往前走，大概是跟老班交代了情况，老班朝他们望了一眼便转身跟司机师傅交代了几句，随着同学们下了车；不久，司机也下了车，大概蹲在哪个避风处抽烟去了。

车上安静得令人窒息，肖战耳边甚至有些耳鸣，心跳得跟打鼓似的，生怕身旁人听不见，脸闷得发烫，也不知有没有发红，明明司机下车前关了暖气，冰冷僵硬的手脚充分证明了这点；他快抑制不住自己想喘气，否则下一刻可能真的要晕厥休克。

“怎么样，好些了吗？”王一博的声音把肖战从眩晕的边缘拉回来，他木纳的转头看着王一博，眼神不自觉落在他水润饱满的唇上，不知是难受还是紧张，自己眼里覆上了一层水雾。王一博被他这眼神盯的有点不自在，身子却像生了根，黏在座位上丝毫不得动弹。肖战只觉得喉咙里包着一团火，满眼里只剩下王一博殷红的唇，诱惑着他一点点靠近靠近，四瓣嘴唇贴在一起，肖战一下吻在他冰凉的唇上。王一博顿时就是一惊，身子抖得像只离水的鱼。肖战的吻绵软又细腻，这一刻他觉得肖战乖巧极了，勾的他心痒痒的，索性反客为主，用舌撬开肖战白兔似的门牙，去吮吸品尝他腔内的香甜。

王一博把肖战逼到窗角，两个人挤在一张椅子上，嘴唇却从未分开，严丝合缝地贴合在一起，一寸寸向内探寻，舌尖缠搅在一处，王一博只觉得原来一个人的唇和吻可以如此香，甜，引诱他不断，包裹他；肖战发出几声低哼，闷在鼻子里，低低的喘了几口气便又被王一博的双唇堵住，戏虐地被轻咬了一下嘴唇边再次被对方温润的唇腔含住。

肖战克制的却欲求不满的低吟简直就是王一博催情的迷药，他飞速放低座椅靠背成半斜状态，解下窗边束着遮光帘的带子，拉上窗帘，用束帘的带子死死困住对方的手，压在头顶，另一只手毫不含糊地褪去两人身上的衣物。身前的人半垂着眼眸，神色迷离，凑上去来蹭他的脖颈，轻喘着说：“王一博，我 ……… 喜欢你，特别 …… 喜欢你，你 ……… 知不知道 ……… 嗯？”

王一博哪里听到住这样的情话，下面秒便让他的手环绕着勾住自己的脖子，把整个人放躺下去，贴近他的胸前，含住眼前的两点红樱，牙尖略带力度的从表面划过，引得身下人又是一震，却又立马咬住红透耳垂，手指从瘦削的肩胛骨一直流连到腰际的浅窝，轻轻勾一下，肖战的那根事物便直直的抵在了王一博的腹前，红润微烫的前端亮晶晶的，王一博顺势往下，手落在肖战桃尖似的白皙饱满的臀上，狠狠捏了一把，肖战全身上下瘦的骨架分明，唯有这里饱满圆润；王一博掰开他的双臀，一手环住纤细如柳的腰，另一只手的手指探入了那深红的从未被人涉足的后穴

肖战像是受惊的鸟儿，身子一下子就绷直了，王一博的手指在穴内游走，浸润后又向内添了一根，像是在探寻什么宝地似的，在肖战的体内游走。似乎是在某处寻到了宝藏，两个手指轻轻在软肉上按压几下，肖战只觉得一阵酥麻从腰上传来，逐渐遍布四肢百骸，一点点吞噬掉他，他抿了抿嘴唇，把呼之欲出的浪叫咽了回去，叹出一口热气来。

王一博眼底像是窜着两簇火，快速抽出手指，将自己之前被夹在两腿间磨红的早已挺立的粗大的事物挺了进去。王一博的事物岂是手指可比拟的，粗大的异物毫无征兆入侵的一瞬间，肖战眼底的水雾终于收不住，水光光的结成水滴从面庞滑下来，抚过他嘴角的小痣。王一博身下被四处包裹上来的软肉吸得涨痛难忍，便俯下身去啄他唇边的那颗小痣，反复吮吸舔舐，温柔至极，可身下却深深浅浅有规律的抽送起来，刚开始出入带着点不轻不重的力道，肖战的腰身弯成一条漂亮的弧线，双腿微微蜷起，双臀在王一博眼下不自觉的扭动起来，挺着腰向前送了送，发出的声音也是绵软水润的，猫儿叫似的：“一博 …… 嗯 ……… 深一点 …… 好不好 …………… 啊 …… ”

王一博边不再收敛，搂着他的腰肢开始大开大合的操弄抽插起来，肉棒棱角刮过滚烫软嫩的肠腔，水声在巴士车里荡出“咂咂”的连续而清脆的淫声，后穴痉挛不断，肖战的身体第一次接受这样的洗礼和馈赠，整个人抖得像风中的残叶，每一记都顶在记忆中探寻的点上，两个人的身体开始布上一层密密的细汗，肖战忍不住开始用王一博受不住的强调有一声没一声的呻吟，后穴摩擦的感受无限被放大，他的肠腔被塞得满满的，腰间散发着酥麻，痒意啃食着他的全身。

“水 ……… 好多 ………… ”说完，王一博便扶着他的腰提起，一下捅进最深处，身下传来更加淫靡的不堪的水声，每一下都结结实实的，撞出滋滋的水声，腔道一阵又一阵的痉挛，肖战的手无力的搭在王一博的肩上，手指死死嵌进他的皮肤里，压的发红。肖战的性器首先迸出一汪热流，精水止不住的向下流。王一博搓揉这他敞开的腿根，等对方泄干净后掐着肖战的腰，，又准又狠的顶弄了十几次，小腹上一次一次的凸起，泄过之后的疲软和快感的酥麻让肖战深深喘息着，仿佛细小的电流贯穿了全身，王一博也酣畅淋漓地射进了他的体内。两人又是一阵颅内高潮，肖战最终还是抵不住舌尖的一声浪叫，喊了出来。

此刻缱绻万分，身下的的椅套湿了一大片，空气里还弥漫着色欲的气息。王一博把人搂回怀里，重新温柔的亲吻他唇边的小痣，披好外衣。低沉的嗓音重新在肖战耳边响起 …

“我知道，我也喜欢你”


End file.
